The Four Horsemen
The Four Horsemen is a multibot from the United Kingdom which competed in the both seasons of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It was built and entered by a team consisting of experienced roboteers from Robot Wars including Ian Watts who previously competed in the second season of the BattleBots reboot with Creepy Crawlies. The multibot consists of four smaller, two-wheeled robots, three of which can be used in the BattleBox to match the weight restrictions. The segments include a yellow, bi-wedge-shaped robot called Butter Cup and three identically-designed robots with horizontal bar spinners - War (red), Famine (black) and Pestilence (white). Butter Cup was intended to hold other robots in place, while the remaining bar spinners offered reasonable damage output. Unfortunately, this new multibot didn't fair too well in Season 3. They returned for Discovery Series 4 with three new members, Pizza, Daisy, and Skye. Skye was actually a part of the teams Robot Wars entry, while Daisy is a white wedge like Butter Cup and Pizza is like War and Famine, only with a horizontal saw blade. All of the entries also had googly eyes on them while Pestilence was removed/replaced by Pizza. These slight revisions managed to do slightly better, but still didn't get to the Top 16. Robot History Discovery Season 3 The Four Horsemen's first ever battle was against Gamma 9 and Double Jeopardy as part of an undercard rumble. Due to the weight limit, The Four Horseman went in with only three of the four members. As the rumble began, things were off to a good start for the multibot as they tore into Gamma 9 while it was pinning Double Jeopardy into the arena barrier. Despite the attacks delivered by Gamma 9, The Four Horseman continued to strike back, tearing off more armor from Gamma 9 and also damaging Double Jeopardy's tires. Eventually, Double Jeopardy was unable to move so it was down to The Four Horseman and Gamma 9. By this point, The Four Horseman were looking battered and not functioning as well as they had been when it all began. Still, Buttercup got under Gamma 9 towards the end of the rumble before at least one of them took a final assault from Gamma 9 that also knocked itself out with ten seconds left. Time expired and the judges gave The Four Horseman a split 2-1 judges decision victory. The Four Horsemen next found themselves up against the flaming hammer of Blacksmith. The match began poorly for The Four Horseman as Blacksmith was shoving them all around the arena with its front wedge. Eventually, Pestilence collided with Butter Cup and tore off one of Butter Cup's wheels, leaving it immobile. Regardless, they continued to attack and took shots from their opponent's hammer while being simultaneously shoved against the arena barrier. After this exchange, Pestilence was no longer moving, but still had power to its weapon. Only Famine remained mobile but not for very long and the trio was eventually counted out with 3 seconds left on the clock. The Four Horsemen also took part in the USA vs The World special tournament and was up against the USA's Hypothermia. Things were not going well for The Four Horsemen as they were unable to mount a single decent attack on their opponent and were also being pushed around the arena. War and Famine tried to use their spinning bars, but were both overpowered and pushed aside. War was briefly pushed on its side, but managed to get down while Famine was sent into the screws before smoke began to pour out. Famine was left mostly out of action for the rest of the fight as it had lost drive on its right side but ended up underneath Hypothermia before time ran out. The judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision and 1 point to team USA. The Four Horseman were now in the last-ditch effort to make the top 16 by facing Gemini. Things were pretty even to start as both robots were causing hits, though none severe. However, Gemini started getting the better of the collisions as they threw The Four Horseman around the arena and took out Pestilence in a single hit. The Gemini twins then collided with each other and the red twin was without its rear wedge. As The Four Horseman continued to approach, Gemini continued to attack, disabling Pestilence, leaving only War to survive. Meanwhile, the red Gemini twin was having mobility issues as it was mostly driving in circles but still managed to help corral War. Time ran out and the judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision to Gemini. Discovery Season 4 The first fight The Four Horsemen had was an untelevised rumble against veteran Lucky, and a robot it knocked out in its debut rumble, Double Jeopardy. Little is known on what The Four Horsemen did, but they most likely chipped off part of Double Jeopardy's front armor, but Pizza was shoved into the screws by Lucky. The fight went to the judges, and they awarded Lucky a 3-0 unanimous decision. The Four Horsemen were then placed against newcomer Extinguisher. The Four Horsemen began the match pretty well as they able to avoid Extinguisher's rather sluggish weapon and even cause minor damage to Extinguisher's wedge. Butter Cup was then caught by Extinguisher's hammer and flipped over, but it was invertible and able to continue the fight. Partway through, Daisy stopped moving as it had been hit by War as it was thrown into the air. Pizza was also able to get in an attack but only ended up costing itself damage in the process. Extinguisher was then down to half a drive system and eventually stopped moving but was able to get going before it could be counted out and survived to a judges decision. The judges awarded The Four Horsemen a 2-1 split decision. The Four Horsemen now were placed against newcomer Bloodsport and opted to go with Skye, Pizza, Buttercup, and Daisy, with Skye serving as the spinner killer. Unfortunately, the match didn't go as planned as Skye was immediately thrown across the arena with its weapon assembly breaking off as a result. With Skye out of commission, Pizza was next to take a hit and ended up on top of the screws, where it couldn't escape. Making matters worse, Buttercup and Daisy had also lost a wheel and were pretty much defenseless as Buttercup took the final hit. The Four Horsemen were counted out giving Bloodsport the win by KO. The Four Horsemen then fought veteran SubZero in another untelevised fight. Even less is known about this fight, but SubZero erupted tons of smoke with one of the wedges pushing the flipper robot into the wall, winning by KO. The Four Horsemen also took part in an exhibition rumble with previous opponent Extinguisher and newcomer P1. The Four Horsemen started off rather poorly as they were taking hits from Extinguisher without being able to do much in return. However, War soon got its weapon into Extinguisher's left rear tire and tore it off before aiding in P1's attack on Extinguisher to put it on the screws. Extinguisher escaped but wasn't able to do much afterwards as they were soon on fire. Due to safetyt concerns regarding Extinguisher's fire, the rumble was cut short and the judges awarded The Four Horsemen the win. Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 5 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "Three bots in the box shouldn't be allowed, but it is. It's THE FOUR HORSEMEN!" "These bots are galloping into the ring. Are their opponents ready? I say neeeeehhhhhh! *horse noises* It's THE FOUR HORSEMEN!". "It's the doomsday prepper. Don't lose focus. It comes at you like a swarm of locusts. It's THE FOUR HORSEMEN!" "From the United Kingdom, all rise for the Mean of England, THE FOUR HORSEMEN!" Trivia * The concept for The Four Horsemen is the same concept as The Grubs from King of Bots. * Barring Butter Cup, all members of The Four Horsemen matches the color and the respective horsemen of the Biblical beings sent as harbingers for the Last Judgement. Butter Cup replaces Death, the pale horse. See Also *The Grubs (King of Bots) Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Invertible Robots Category:Multibots Category:British Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with Circular Saws